sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 34
Sonic X | current = #34 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 33 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 35 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = David Hutchison |inks = *Terry Austin *Nickerson |letters = *Phil Felix *Owsley |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 34 is the thirty-fourth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in July 2008. Official solicitation :"Fool Party": When Chris's father holds a charity auction with the top prize being a personal pool party at Thorndyke Manor, guess what egg-shaped no-goodnik places the highest bid? Sonic and Tails make the scene to make sure Eggman doesn't steal it… or more precisely, doesn't steal one of Grandpa Chuck's special motors! Hopefully Eggman won’t find out that Sonic can't swim! Featured stories Fool Party! * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: 'David Hutchison * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin and Nickerson * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Letters: '''Phil Felix and Owsley * '''Editor & Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis In a flashback, Chris explains to Sonic that his father will be holding a charity drive and the person that donates the most money will be invited to the mansion for a pool party. Sonic, however, did not like the fact that he was also a part of the prize. Sonic calls Nelson to cancel the drive but accepts when he learns Doctor Eggman will win. Doctor Eggman tells Decoe and Bocoe that he only wants to go to the Thorndyke Mansion to steal a new engine created by Chuck Thorndyke. Eggman arrives at the mansion a day later and he, Sonic, Tails and Amy exchange glares. Chuck tells Eggman hypothetically that all his inventions are kept in his workshop over the garage. Eggman pretends to get away for more sunscreen but gets distracted by Ella and becomes infatuated. Tails notices Decoe and Bocoe's inability to have any fun at the party for their robotic structures prevented them from doing so. Tails decides to make them waterproof, though they warn him that their feil-safes may get in the way. Tails still proceeds and accidentally activates Decoe and Bocoe's fail-safes. They chase Tails without anyone else noticing. Eggman challenges Sonic to a diving contest in an attempt to impress Ella. Eggman's large dive makes a huge splash that seemingly ruins Chuck's engine, makes Ella wet while she did not want to be and short-circuits out Decoe and Bocoe. Eggman is asked to leave thereafter. Ella and Mr. Tanaka clean up, Tails and Chuck try to fix the engine, Chris goes to bed and Sonic expresses his joy of how great a day it had turned out for him. Back at Eggman's base, Decoe and Bocoe hope that Eggman won't be too angry with them but Bokkun assures them that he was too interested in Ella to care anyway. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Trivia *In the cover of this issue, Tails's float resembles Bean the Dynamite. **It also shows the boxart of Sonic the Fighters. *In a couple of episodes of the Sonic X anime, Amy is seen barefoot and she is shown with no toes on her feet. But if looked at closely on the cover, Amy's feet actually have toes. Category:Sonic X issues